Electronic Spreadsheet programs, such as Microsoft's Excel, are used for storing, organizing and manipulating data. Electronic Spreadsheet programs are highly useful for business intelligence (BI) tools. Many users use such programs for reporting and analysis of corporate data. Sometimes, users in the Customer Relationship Management (CRM) field will migrate data to an electronic spreadsheet application just to perform analyses or entity management. Examples of such analyses include pipeline analysis, pipeline management, territory planning, leads filtering and generation, et cetera.
A Customer Relationship Management (CRM) system is a system that manages a company's interactions with current and future customers. The CRM system may use a variety of technology to support the various tasks related to achieving effective customer relationships.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.